


Outro

by savuyr, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Figure Skating AU, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: С ним он был готов пройти этот путь до конца.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Outro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prelude No. 15 in D Flat Major, Op. 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505042) by [Holy_kuroaka_team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team), [savuyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr). 



— Я хочу к тебе. — В спину Ацуму прилетает до боли знакомый голос.

Мия с этого охуевает так, что отвлекается от детишек на льду. 

Разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой и, даже не глядя на него, наконец говорит:

— Сакуса-кун, о чем ты? Тут же дети. 

Сакуса чуть хмурится, закатывает глаза и повторяет: 

— Я хочу к тебе в команду в качестве ученика. Не прикидывайся, что не понял с первого раза. 

Конечно, он понял, другое дело… 

— Какой мне резон брать тебя в ученики? — спрашивает он, скрестив руки на груди.

Сакуса глубоко вздыхает и слегка дёргает плечом. 

— Я окажусь на пьедестале раньше твоих малолеток. 

— Зачем менять тренера сейчас? В чём твоя выгода, Сакуса?

— Ты не понял? Я хочу побеждать.

Ацуму хотел бы услышать немного не такой ответ. Он думает с минуту, после чего как-то хищно улыбается и в свойственной ему манере говорит: 

— Приходи завтра к десяти, я на тебе живого места не оставлю. 

Когда Сакуса подходит к катку на следующее утро, у входа его встречает Осаму, сверяясь с часами.

— Надо же, ты вовремя.

— Не равняйте меня с вашими детьми, — цедит Сакуса, на ходу стягивая маску.

Осаму, которого Сакуса отличает исключительно по цвету волос, смотрит прищурившись:. 

— Ты правда на это согласился, — продолжает он со вздохом. — А ты еще больший безумец, чем я думал.

Сакуса молчит.

— Ладно, пойдем оформлять пропуск, и я тебе все тут покажу.

Он знает об Осаму совсем немного, исключительно по обрывкам из интервью: безусловный талант, вечная тень брата и второе место с разницей в сотые доли балла; завершение карьеры еще в юниорах и идущая в гору карьера хореографа. Работает исключительно в связке с братом, и каждая его программа — шедевр.

Все идут к Ацуму, чтобы работать с Осаму — по крайней мере, так говорят.

Все знают: у Ацуму дерьмовый характер, который он не стеснялся демонстрировать с самого детства. Потом были громкие скандалы с собственным фан-клубом, разорванные рекламные контракты и травма, после которой он завершил карьеру, став тренером. И все, кто с ним сталкивался, говорят, что ни одно из событий не сказалось в лучшую сторону на характере Мии Ацуму

Редкие исключения, которые приходят работать с Осаму _в том числе_ — это безумцы, которые хотят побеждать сильнее других. Хотят больше, чем что-либо ещё. Такие, как Сакуса.

— Что, Акааши на пятки наступает? — наконец спрашивает Осаму, провожая его в раздевалку. 

— В точку, — раздраженно хмыкает Сакуса. — Он не обновляет соцсети, но я слышал, что в грядущем сезоне заявляет пять четверных на две программы.

— Довольно смело, так он тебя догонит в оценке за технику, — говорит Осаму, а после паузы добавляет: — Я поставлю тебе программы. Я не называю их победными, но они конкурентоспособны. 

— Буду благодарен за сотрудничество. 

— Рано благодаришь. И последнее: ты у нас взрослый и самостоятельный, а я не записывался в няньки Ацуму, но в качестве исключения готов принимать жалобы на этого говнюка в рабочее время. 

И уходит, оставляя одного.

Переодевшись, Сакуса идет на лед. Навстречу, даже не пытаясь спрятать слезы, выбегает девочка лет двенадцати.

Ацуму доказывает, что ни один из слухов о нем не был ложью.

Тем временем сам Ацуму в чудесном настроении насвистывает какую-то песню.

— И часто от тебя так убегают дети?

— Только после того, как откатают тренировку до конца, иначе я не пускаю их обратно на лед.

— Ну ты и…

— Кто? Она пришла сюда, чтобы учиться, а не чтобы я вытирал ей сопли платочком. Ты, кстати, перешел из «Итачиямы» по этой же причине, не так ли, Оми-кун?

Сакуса молчит. 

— Если возражений больше нет, разминайся и показывай, все, что умеешь. И что не умеешь тоже показывай, я хочу знать, с чем мне придется работать.

Сакуса показывает.

Чистейший тройной аксель, четверные тулуп и сальхов, попытку четверного риттбергера, лучшие дорожки шагов, лучшие вращения — Сакуса выжал из себя буквально все, что мог и не мог. А Ацуму зевнул и выдал:

— Я такое и не в лучшей форме делал. Работы предстоит много, не правда ли, Сакуса-кун?

Сакуса молчит.

***

Сакуса не жалуется.

Ни на пробуждения в пять утра, чтобы выйти на пробежку, принять душ и приехать на каток к семи; ни на новую диету, в которой ограничений еще больше, чем в старой; ни на постоянные оры о том, что сюсюкаться с ним, первым номером сборной, будут в «Итачияме», а здесь он должен работать.

На долгие молчаливые взгляды искоса он тоже не жалуется, только не понимает, зачем они.

Первые две недели тренировок на новом месте Сакуса посвящает скольжению.

Сложно передать всю ненависть к этому занятию, ведь скольжение Сакуса отрабатывает в компании десятилеток, которые, конечно, для своего возраста талантливы, но по меркам Сакусы те еще нерасторопные копуши.

И Сакуса все еще ни на что не жалуется, но:

— Разве у меня плохое скольжение?

— У Акааши лучше, поэтому он обгоняет тебя по второй оценке.

Сакуса послушно скользит все две недели, прикасаясь к прыжкам только после основных тренировок.

Когда, по мнению Ацуму, он набирает достаточную форму в скольжении, к ним присоединяется Осаму, и Сакуса не может избавиться от ощущения, что у него в глазах двоится.

— А почему у вас одинаковый комплект одежды? — наконец спрашивает он.

Осаму тяжело вздыхает.

— Потому что этот гад таскает у меня одежду. 

— Всего один раз! — восклицает Ацуму, разом теряя образ жесткого тренера, как бы напоминая Сакусе, что ему всего двадцать с небольшим.

— А еще шампуни, булочки, пудинги, пиво и коньки, — закатывая глаза, продолжает Осаму. — Я все жду, решится ли он позаимствовать мои трусы или отбить партнера.

— Вот партнера я у тебя никогда не уводил, вот не надо!

— Именно поэтому если я решу с кем-то встречаться, ты узнаешь об этом последним. — Осаму хлопает его по спине. — А теперь за работу, я хочу закончить с черновой версией до вечера.

***

Осаму гений.

Конечно, не открытие для Сакусы, который с юниорских лет привык работать с лучшими из лучших, но кажется, только сейчас он понял, как это — работать с кем-то не менее талантливым, чем он сам. Все остальные хореографы резко стали не дотягивать до планки Мии Осаму — во всяком случае, в глазах Сакусы.

То, что сам Осаму называл просто конкурентоспособной программой, было шедевром, с которым у Сакусы все шансы наконец опередить Акааши во второй оценке.

— Ты не представляешь, Оми-кун, каких сил мне стоило уговорить его ставить программы только моим ученикам. Что-то должно быть эксклюзивным, единственным в своем роде, чтобы непременно войти в историю, — как бы между прочим говорит Ацуму, пока Осаму размашистыми шагами скользит по катку.

Музыка затихает, и каждое движение по льду кажется оглушительным.

— Ну что, нравится? — спрашивает Ацуму, горделиво улыбаясь, будто он сам поставил программу.

Сакусе нравится.

Осаму делает последний взмах рукой и подъезжает к бортику. 

— Ну как, тебе будет комфортно ее катать? — уточняет он первым делом.

Сакуса молча выходит на лед и пытается по памяти повторить каждое движение. С первого раза получается не настолько хорошо, как хотелось бы, но он берется повторить все сложные шаги и вращения, а также добавить прыжки, но с каждого из них падает, будто вообще никогда не стоял на коньках.

Ацуму не смеется над ним, лишь смотрит нахмурившись, и это первый раз на памяти Сакусы, когда Ацуму действительно на него злится.

Стоит подъехать обратно к бортику, как в Сакусу летят чехлы для коньков, от которых приходится уворачиваться.

— Ты долбоеб, — начинает Ацуму. — Еще не полностью восстановил прыжки, а уже рвешься. 

— Как будто сам не был таким же, — ехидно добавляет Осаму, отходя в сторону.

— Ой, завали, а, — раздраженно отмахивается Ацуму, поворачиваясь к Сакусе. — А ты, раз такой самостоятельный, будешь до конца недели тренироваться один.

И уходит.

После небольшой паузы, Сакуса смотрит на Осаму.

— И что это было?

Осаму только смеется.

— Он в этом не признается, но ему страшно до усрачки. И что ты заработаешь травму, и что он провалится в качестве серьезного тренера, — наконец поясняет он. — Сегодня у нас среда, так что давай до конца недели разберемся с постановкой короткой, а дальше как пойдет. 

— А он не будет потом делать кучу правок? — с долей сомнения спрашивает Сакуса.

— Не будет, я выторговал себе право на последнее слово, — с хитрой улыбкой говорит Осаму. — Иначе, как думаешь, что могло бы меня здесь удержать?

Пауза.

— Он так достал тебя?.. Вас, — исправляется Сакуса, а Осаму снова смеется.

— Можно на ты, в конце концов, мы погодки. Если хочешь, сделаем перерыв и продолжим. — Он помолчал. — И ты не представляешь, насколько он достал меня за эти годы.

После перерыва, который включает в себя кофе на обезжиренном молоке, Сакуса собирается с силами и возвращается на лед, пока Осаму лениво пьет чай из термоса.

— Я, конечно, не Цуму, но легких нагрузок не жди.

Сакуса готов ко всему на свете, во всяком случае, он так думал, но повторить точь-в-точь оказывается на редкость сложнее, чем пытаться откатать основные моменты с прыжками.

— Ну, что скажешь? — спрашивает Осаму во время пятиминутного перерыва.

— Впервые с детства мне начинает казаться, что я не умею кататься на коньках, — раздраженно отвечает Сакуса, готовясь к очередной порции унижения.

— Рано или поздно это случается со всеми. Так, а теперь еще раз.

***

На днях он встречается с Акааши. Сакуса не считает его ни другом, ни приятелем, но даже в качестве извечного соперника он чертовски хорош. Они обычно никогда не расспрашивают друг друга о планах на сезон или о том, кто какие прыжки собирается прыгать или какой каскад вставлять в программу, предпочитая разговоры о нейтральных вещах вроде погоды или другом виде фигурного катания.

Акааши, весь в маскировке не хуже Сакусы, пьет кофе с апельсиновым соком, пока сам Киёми тянет матча латте на обезжиренном молоке.

— И каково это — тренироваться у Ацуму-сана? — как бы между делом спрашивает Акааши, поглядывая в окно, будто ответ его вовсе не интересует.

— Ровно так, как я себе и представлял, — признается Сакуса после минутной паузы. — Но я слышал, ты в этом сезоне взял необычные для тебя программы.

Акааши цедит кофе, будто нарочно растягивая время.

— Мне кажется, чего-то не хватает. Кого-то. А на месте любой пустоты появляется что-то, способное эту пустоту заполнить.

— Ищешь особенного человека, который оценит то, что ты пытаешься сказать этими программами?

— По правде говоря… кажется, уже нашел.

А затем допивает и спрашивает: 

— Выпьем по чашке кофе после национальных?

— Обязательно, Акааши-кун.

— Хорошо. Увидимся на льду.

После встреч с Акааши у Сакусы каждый раз появляется ощущение какой-то недосказанности, будто все точки над «i» они расставят только на катке — и тем лучше для них обоих.

***

В один из дней, уже на постановке произвольной программы, они задерживаются допоздна и Осаму предлагает Сакусе заехать к ним домой, чтобы обсудить дела.

Сакуса соглашается: за все то время, что он тренируется в «Инаризаки», Осаму оказывается единственным человеком, который не вызывает у него стойкую неприязнь. Ацуму, если честно, тоже не вызывает у него неприязни, но он кажется Сакусе немного странным: Ацуму как смотрел на него, так и продолжает смотреть, да еще и украдкой, будто этого никто не замечает.

А замечают это, кажется, все.

Сакуса понятия не имеет, зачем согласился пойти в гости к братьям, потому что теперь сидит на кухне в гордом одиночестве с чашкой остывающего чая и делает вид, что ничего не слышит чужой разговор.

«Ну ты и дурень!

— Эй, я вообще-то могу сохранить профессионализм!

— Охренеть, ты даже знаешь, что это такое.

— Не ерничай. И перестать обзываться, придурок.

— Не я словил краш в собственного ученика, пусть и совершеннолетнего. Загубишь ему карьеру этими вашими отношениями, вот он тебе спасибо скажет!

— Ничего я не...

 _В конце концов, все слухи, которые ходили вокруг Мии Ацуму, оказались правдой._ В том числе и те, в которых предполагалось, что он гей.

Дальше Сакуса предпочитает не слушать: ставит чашку с недопитым чаем у раковины, тихо одевается и уходит по-английски. 

Где-то по пути к метро его отсутствие обнаруживают, но звонки так и остаются без ответа.

***

На следующий день Ацуму ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, зато дает в два раза больше нагрузки, пристально наблюдая за Сакусой и насвистывая какую-то песенку.

Помощь приходит откуда не ждали: Осаму корректирует хореографию, попутно переговариваясь.

— Ты, наверное, уже заметил и понял, что этот придурошный успел в тебя влюбиться, — без каких-либо предисловий начинает он. — Держи руку прямее, да, вот так. У тебя есть право отшить его хоть сейчас, и тогда он угомонится, уж на льду он умеет забывать о своих чувствах и решать только поставленную задачу. 

— И он не будет как-то саботировать тренировочный процесс? — с долей сомнения уточняет Сакуса.

— Нет. Но если вдруг попробует, я сам же его отпинаю за это.

Это кажется странным: Сакуса ожидал, что Осаму будет в первую очередь на стороне брата. Что ж, видимо не врал, когда говорил, что тот его достал.

Думать о ком-то вроде Ацуму не как о тренере странно, но Сакуса пытается. Получается плохо, хоть под спортивными костюмами, в которых тот вечно ходит, видна неплохая фигура и отличная задница. Должно ли это привлекать Сакусу?

Окей, допустим.

— А если… — начинает Сакуса, не зная как продолжить.

— Да ты еще больший безумец, чем я предполагал изначально, — вздыхает Осаму. — А теперь в исходную позицию и повтори еще раз. И если тебе неудобно ставить ногу так, можно подумать над позицией.

За секунду до того, как он начинает движение, Сакуса мимолетно смотрит в сторону Ацуму, который едва ли не краснеет и резко отворачивается.

Да что с ним не так?

***

К чести Ацуму, вел он себя ровно так, как сказал Осаму: строго на тренировках и расслабленно все остальное время. Сакуса замечал на себе все больше уже совсем не тайных взглядов и чего только не слышал в свой адрес. 

«Оми-кун, пойдем есть фруктовый салат, он соответствует твоей диете».

«Оми-кун, хочешь…».

Хочешь, хочешь, хочешь. 

Сакуса хочет, чтобы Ацуму сказал прямым текстом, что ему надо и наконец отстал, особенно сейчас, после вечерней тренировки на льду. 

— Оми-кун, а пойдем… 

Сакуса вздыхает. 

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты отстал? — стонет Сакуса, не особо рассчитывая на какой-либо ответ. 

— Поцелуй меня, — говорит Ацуму, будто только и ждал этого момента. 

— Что? 

— Ты слышал. 

Не сказать, чтобы Сакуса был в восторге от этой идеи, но и не сказать, чтобы он был так уж против, поэтому смотрит по сторонам и, не найдя свидетелей, чуть нагибается и целует. 

— А теперь я, пожалуй, домой. До завтра, господин тренер. 

Сакуса не оборачивается, но почему-то ему кажется, что Мия так и остается стоять подобно статуе.

На следующий день Сакуса понимает, что совершил едва ли не самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. 

— А я говорил, что ты можешь послать его, но ты не послушал, — причитает Осаму, протягивая онигири. — Я не знаю, какие у него планы на тебя — я не хотел слушать и заткнул ему рот едой — но, кажется, тебя воспринимают как нечто большее, чем мальчик на поразвлечься. 

Сакуса понятия не имеет, радует ли его это или печалит.

Сакуса, если честно, думает об этом в последнюю очередь, оставляя всего себя на тренировках и раз за разом позволяя себе все больше на льду. 

Единственное, что дал Сакусе этот злосчастный поцелуй — право голоса, и он не стеснялся им пользоваться. 

«Я хочу доучить риттбергер».

«Да я знаю, что у меня сегодня выходит дерьмовый аксель, дай прыгнуть еще раз».

«Мне не нужен отдых, дай закончить тренировку». 

Хотя с последним Мия посылал его куда подальше, например, в столовую.

Единственное, что забрал у Киёми этот злосчастный поцелуй — право выбора, потому что Ацуму явно что-то для себя решил и мнения Сакусы спрашивать точно не собирался.

Потому что:

«Давай пойдем в кафе после тренировки, там вкусные салаты».

«Как ты холоден ко мне, Оми-кун».

Потому что:

«Поцелуй меня еще раз».

И конечно же:

«Сдавайся».

Проходит пара недель, и Сакуса сдается: целуется Ацуму неплохо, выглядит тоже вроде красиво, а что самое главное — исправно его тренирует. У Сакусы замечательные программы, они почти стабилизировали риттбергер. Ацуму правда пытается быть хорошим тренером, а что после тренировок в штаны лезет, то кто без недостатков?

Осаму смотрит на них как на идиотов, но молча ест онигири, с явным интересом наблюдая за происходящим.

Иногда, конечно, что-нибудь да скажет. Например:

— Что за довольное выражение лица, того гляди перестанешь детей распугивать.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — отмахивается Ацуму и идет на каток орать на младшую группу — больше, конечно, для галочки.

Но Сакуса знает: невиданная доселе мягкость характера Ацуму его брата более чем устраивает, потому что именно Осаму после тренировок поит чаем и утешает заплаканных детей, сколько бы ни говорил, что это не по его части.

Жизнь Сакусы протекает в тренировках, редких прогулках по выходным (угадайте с трех раз, по чьей инициативе, и получите три лишних прогона программы бонусом) и в гостях у братьев.

Так проходит месяц, затем еще один и еще.

Ацуму обхаживает Сакусу со всех сторон, и в одно утро он просыпается с мыслью, что, наверное, не против ни Ацуму, ни тех вещей, которые он так жаждет с ним сделать. Другие люди назвали бы это если не любовью, то уж какой-никакой влюбленностью, но Сакуса никогда не чувствовал подобного и понятия не имеет, как это называть.

Поэтому когда в очередной раз в гостях у братьев Ацуму тянется к Сакусе, чтобы поцеловать, пока Осаму уходит на кухню за десертом, Сакуса подается навстречу. Это неловко, но Сакуса так и не умирает от смущения.

От смущения он умирает позже, когда к ним возвращается Осаму и, кинув в них полотенцем, говорит:

— Эй, шли бы вы в лав-отель.

А затем оба брата смеются так, словно это было удачной шуткой.

Позже в этот же день Ацуму берется проводить Сакусу, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости.

Идти минут десять, и все эти десять минут Мия не отпускает руку Сакусы и молчит.

Наконец они доходят до станции, и Сакуса впервые за все время позволяет себе взглянуть на Мию, не испытывая смешанных чувств.

— Просто чтоб ты знал: ты мне правда нравишься. Это было и так понятно давным-давно, но вдруг ты не заметил.

— Просто скажи, что хочешь меня трахнуть, это будет хотя бы честно, — хмыкает Сакуса.

— Хочу, — спокойно говорит Ацуму. — Но если бы я хотел только трахнуть тебя, поверь, я не искал бы кафе, в которых готовят салаты, соответствующие твоей диете. 

И это неожиданно значит для Сакусы больше, чем все поцелуи и попытки залезть в штаны. 

***

Не проходит и дня, как после тренировки — стоит признать, весьма успешной — Ацуму идет тенью за Сакусой в раздевалку, закрывая за собой дверь на замок. 

Киëми, если честно, даже не обращал внимания, что у дверей вообще есть замок. 

Сакуса смотрит на Ацуму как на дурака — мол, что бы ты от меня сейчас ни хотел, я даже душ не принял — и чувствует неловкость от наступившей тишины. 

Зато Ацуму тишина отнюдь не пугает, у него ошалевший вид, и кажется, что он готов решиться на что-то невозможное. 

— Никогда, знаешь, не пробовал делать это. 

— Ты в курсе, что можно просто не делать? — уточняет Сакуса, заранее понимая, что такой подход с Мией не сработает.

— Уж больно хочется. Заткнись и получай удовольствие. 

А затем укладывает Сакусу на лавку и устраивается между ног с таким уверенным видом, словно на самом деле творит подобное каждый день. 

Удовольствие, к слову, Сакуса действительно получает, но признаться в этом — значит преподнести себя на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой — только протяни руку, и станет твоим. 

А еще Сакуса чувствует себя грязным, но кто знает, может, это исчезнет после душа? 

Сам Ацуму от Сакусы никаких действий не ждет и, быстро доведя себя до разрядки, вытирается салфеткой и даже слова не говорит, когда Сакуса, отпихнув его, наконец уходит принимать душ. 

А дальше все происходит быстрее, чем Сакуса может предположить.

*** 

До национальных чуть больше месяца, когда они признаются друг другу, что начитались в интернете всякого, и в отсутствие Осаму пытаются воплотить это в жизнь. Сакуса долго не понимает, почему именно он принимающая сторона, но не то чтобы он против ласк или очень сильно хочет сделать что-то с Ацуму. Выходит глупо, они заливают смазкой простыню, удовольствие выходит весьма смешанным, и они еле успевают привести себя в порядок к приходу Осаму, за пять минут до его возвращения ставят чайник и жуют остывшую еду как ни в чем не бывало

До национальных месяц, и Сакуса всеми силами пытается остаться на льду еще хоть на час, хоть на десять минут — боится не успеть, не прокатать программу лишний раз, не прыгнуть риттбергер, который, надо же, стал стабильным, не улучшить скольжение, сделать лишнее вращение. Ацуму на пару с Осаму буквально выгоняют его с катка.

— Вы не понимаете! — раздраженно говорит он.

— Мы все понимаем, — выдает Осаму, пока Ацуму будто бы совсем равнодушно молчит. — Именно поэтому мы не хотим, чтобы ты перенапрягся и получил травму накануне стартов. Думаю, тебе тоже не по душе такой расклад.

И это действует.

За две недели до национальных Сакуса перестает заходить в соцсети, открывать новостные сайты и вообще использовать на телефоне что-либо помимо плеера. Помогает, но ненадолго: за неделю до соревнований Сакуса вбивает на ютубе «Акааши Кейджи», смотрит каждый ролик с последних соревнований и, конечно, жутко жалеет о сделанном — мысли о том, что его вот-вот превзойдут, не покидают.

За неделю до соревнований Сакуса сосредоточен как никогда, выполняет почти каждый прыжок, каждое вращение и не делает ни одной ошибки на дорожке шагов, но после тренировки уже сам тащит в раздевалку Ацуму и сам же закрывает за ними дверь.

«Нормальный тренер просто успокоил бы и сказал, что все будет хорошо, но тебя, видимо, все устраивает».

«Отстань, Саму, я держу ситуацию под контролем».

«Очень надеюсь на это». Вздох.

***

За два дня до национальных они едут на арену, где пройдут соревнования, и, о счастье, Сакуса и Акааши в разных тренировочных группах. В своей группе Сакуса лучший, и это немного успокаивает.

На жеребьевке он впервые за долгое время встречает Акааши, и тот выглядит настолько бледно и безжизненно, что кажется собственной тенью. Акааши никак не реагирует, когда вытягивает двадцать девятый номер.

Сакусе достается тридцатый, и это почти шанс на что-то большее: обойти, показать себя лучше. На худой конец судьи всегда любили его чуточку больше и могут выразить свою любовь в оценке за компоненты.

В день соревнований Сакуса заставляет себя расслабиться, провести тренировку и больше не думать ни о чем. Ацуму молчит большую часть времени, лишь изредка его поправляя.

Они ведут себя как будто между ними ничего нет, и это не задевает, но служит напоминанием: они на важных соревнованиях, от которых многое зависит, нужно выложиться на все сто.

Сакуса выкладывается на все двести: до его выступления не меньше двух часов, можно как следует размяться и привести себя в форму.

Сакуса понятия не имеет, как сидит на нем костюм, какая музыка играет в наушниках, что делают парни по соседству, смотрит или нет на него сейчас Ацуму, разминка идет сама собой, пока Ацуму не приближается, махая рукой, мол, пора завершать. 

Во время шестиминутной разминки на льду он впервые за день встречает Акааши, все такого же неживого, но настроенного решительно — Сакуса не знает почему, но находит это важным.

Их группу представляют, и на имени Сакусы зал ревет.

Стараться не врезаться ни в кого на катке и одновременно не смотреть на то, какие элементы кто исполняет — сложно, но Сакуса пытается. И то, как его извечный соперник прыгает сразу два разных четверных, не остается незамеченным. Ну что же, стоило ожидать, что он приедет на национальные с пятью четверными, как и сплетничали в начале сезона.

Впрочем, какая разница, Сакуса ему не уступит.

Сакуса как по нотам делает тройной аксель, четверной тулуп и сальхов, заходит на риттбергер, но в последний момент выходит двойной, и это вызывает досаду, он прыгает еще раз, ловит овации и аплодисменты и покидает лед почти довольным собой.

— Выпендрежник, — только и говорит Ацуму, но Сакуса знает: он им гордится.

Сакуса не смотрит ни одну программу, тренируясь еще в зале и появляясь лишь под конец короткой Акааши, вытаскивая наконец наушники и отдавая их Ацуму.

— Ну что, иди и выигрывай, как ты и хотел, — говорит ему Ацуму совсем как на отборочных соревнованиях ранее, и это работает.

Наконец объявляют его имя, и зал опять ревет.

Вот он подъезжает к центру катка, и начинает звучать музыка.

Вот он стоит, делает фонарик, плавное движение, огибает половину катка под едва слышимую музыку, дожидается тишины и прыгает тройной аксель, оглушая весь зал.

Арена тонет в аплодисментах, а Сакуса продолжает.

Делает вращения, выезжает с ласточкой, чтобы сделать еще, а затем разгоняется и делает каскад из четверного тулупа и тройного риттбергера.

Вращение и дорожка шагов, аккуратная, выверенная, идеальная. Такая, с которой он не сомневается ни в себе, ни в Осаму, который эту дорожку ставил.

И затем последним аккордом четверной сальхов и вращение.

Тишина почти тут же сменяется овациями, на лед летят сотни плюшевых пингвинов, цветы, и Сакуса наконец-то чувствует себя довольным.

Ацуму — весь из себя серьезный, в кои-то веки в костюме, гордо улыбающийся — встречает его молча, молча отдает чехлы на коньки и молча идет с ним в кисс-энд-край. Есть минута до того, как их покажут в прямом эфире, и этот… гад все равно молчит.

— Следует ли мне воспринимать это молчание как положительный знак или меня ждет долгий разговор после?

— Зависит от того, какие оценки тебе сейчас поставят.

Девяносто шесть и пять десятых, первое место по итогам короткой программы.

— Ну что, Оми-кун, поздравляю, и будь так любезен, выложись завтра по полной.

— Само собой, — хмыкает Сакуса, забирая особо красивый букет и небольшого пингвинчика из рук маленькой девочки.

***

Пресс-конференция, жеребьевка и допинг-пробы проходят как в тумане — вроде и были, а вспомнить о них Сакуса толком ничего не может, разве что Акааши выглядел разочарованно, но это и правильно, значит, Сакуса все делает правильно.

С Ацуму наедине он остается лишь поздно вечером, когда тот заходит в номер пожелать добрых снов.

— Ну что, — едва заметно улыбаясь, начинает Ацуму. — Только посмей продуть завтра, и я тебе вмажу. 

А затем целует его.

— Охуеть ты мастер мотивации, — хмыкает Сакуса, но притягивает Ацуму ближе.

Утро Сакусы начинается в воистину проклятые шесть утра. Ему предстоит выйти на пробежку, сделать зарядку, позавтракать и появиться на тренировке. Вчерашняя почти победа придала ему сил и уверенности, поэтому сегодня каждое движение, каждый прыжок и прогон программы как на подбор, да и публика в лице журналистов, которых все-таки пустили на тренировку, принимает его очень тепло.

Акааши будто в противоположность ему постоянно падает, полируя собой лед, затем поднимается и прыгает снова и снова, падает и снова поднимается. Сакусу не покидает предчувствие чего-то, но хорошего или плохого — он не знает и предпочитает сейчас не думать.

Ацуму, сейчас совсем не нарядный, в обычном спортивном костюме изредка зовет его и говорит, мол, все так, но будь внимательнее при приземлении после прыжка или не смотри на других, смотри на себя, хрен ты победишь, если будешь жалеть всех подряд. И Ацуму даже в чем-то прав.

Сакуса выступает предпоследним, а это значит, что времени у него больше, чем нужно. Он разминается, делает все необходимые упражнения, облачается в черный костюм с редкими черными стразами, выходит на шестиминутную разминку полный уверенности в себе и делает все без каких-либо помарок.

Идеально, все идеально, отчего же ощущение, что что-то идет не так?

Каждая минута отдается напряжением в кончиках пальцев.

Когда приходит очередь Сакусы выступать, он, почти неживой и оттого не особо эмоциональный, выходит на лед и подъезжает к Ацуму. 

— Иди и получи своё заслуженное первое место, — говорит тот и отступает назад от бортика.

Вот Сакусу объявляют, и зал рукоплещет.

Все хорошо.

Он подъезжает к центру катка и встает в стартовую позицию — стоит, протягивая руку к невидимому партнеру.

Все хорошо.

Музыка начинает звучать, и он движется вслед за ней.

Все хорошо, все хорошо, все хорошо.

Он заходит на четверной сальхов, пустяк для Сакусы, и едва его приземляет.

Все не хорошо. 

Делает вращения, одно за другим, а затем набирает скорость и аккурат под куплет песни прыгает тройной лутц — тройной риттбергер. И падает.

Все очень-очень нехорошо.

Конечно, он встает, конечно, он старается не думать о том, сколько баллов потерял за плохой выезд с сальхова и падение, а ведь он хотел в конце прыгнуть четверной риттбергер, но мало ли что он хотел.

Все плохо.

Вот он движется дальше: четверной тулуп и тройной тулуп, тройной аксель и тройной тулуп, дорожка шагов и снова тройной аксель.

Дорожка шагов и тройной сальхов, разгон, тройной флип и последнее вращение.

Все очень плохо.

Зал рукоплещет и встречает его овациями, и эти овации кажутся ему как никогда лживыми.

Сакуса не забирает ни цветы, ни игрушки, равнодушно принимает чехлы от коньков у Ацуму, который не говорит ни слова, и Сакуса ему очень сильно за это благодарен.

Это программа не должна была стать откровением ни для него, ни для Ацуму, но отчего-то было очень обидно завалить именно ее, хотя короткую он тоже очень любил. В принципе обидно запарывать программы, которые ставит гений.

Обидно вообще проигрывать.

Сакуса не смотрит на баллы — знает, что ничего хорошего все равно не увидит, и так понятно, что это не чемпионский прокат. Акааши уделает его в два счета, если захочет, а уж он-то этого жаждет как никогда.

И Акааши, выступающий последним номером, само собой его уделывает. У него для этого все возможности: три четверных, интересная хореография и Шопен. Акааши катается так, что Сакусе, положа руку на сердце, не так уж и стыдно проигрывать. Кто бы что ни говорил, а извечное соперничество — залог долгой дружбы.

И когда объявляют оценки Акааши, занявший только второе место Сакуса идет поздравлять его не из приличия, а по зову сердца.

После объявления результаты и окончания пресс-конференции, он собирается и, словно убегая от Ацуму, сбегает в номер, запирает двери, выключает телефон, надевает беруши и наконец-то долго и крепко спит.

***

Просыпается Сакуса в привычные шесть утра, делает зарядку и пролистывает в телефоне план на день: сначала тренировка показательных, потом награждение, сами показательные и банкет, который еще никогда не проходил для него бесследно. Показательные, впрочем, имеют все шансы выделиться, и это все Осаму виноват. Какой ужас: Сакуса начинает перенимать привычку Ацуму винить во всем Саму. И если репетиция проходит хорошо, то награждение с позорным вторым местом вызывает лишь желание сбежать куда подальше, спрятаться в собственной раковине и игнорировать весь мир ближайшую неделю, только кто же ему это позволит.

Акааши стоит, сдержанно улыбается, но когда настает его очередь взбираться на пьедестал, он обнимает Сакусу, что-то шепчет и становится рядом.

Очередь Сакусы на показательных почти в самом конце. Он успевает переговорить с сотней людей, появиться на тысяче селфи, мышцы лица, не привыкшие к улыбкам, начинают ныть, но не то чтобы он на что-то жаловался.

Где-то под конец у него остается минута наедине с Акааши, и это, конечно, не полноценный разговор за чашкой кофе, но из любопытства он все-таки решается.

— Вижу, ты нашел, для кого кататься, Акааши-кун?

Акааши дежурно улыбается и кивает.

— Похоже, что да. А тебе вопреки всему нравится тренироваться у братьев Мия? — Кивок в ответ. — Что скажешь насчет встречи в кафе на следующих выходных?

— Звучит неплохо.

А потом Сакусу зовут выступать, и он — в белой рубашке с рукавами-фонарями и в черных брюках в обтяжку — выходит на лед.

Он знает, что Ацуму, слишком недовольный собой и результатом своего тренерства, сидит дома и вместе с Осаму смотрит прямую трансляцию, а значит, нужно не оплошать.

Звучит музыка, и Сакуса позволяет себе ухмыльнуться — это сюрприз для Ацуму, он совершенно точно должен узнать любимую песню.

Просто незадолго до национальных, когда Сакуса почти поселился в доме братьев, Осаму подошел и предложил, мол, давай поставим еще показательный, под Синатру, выйдет хорошо. А Сакуса такой, а зачем? А Осаму просто говорит: «Надо». Не хочешь признаваться в любви Цуму, так отблагодаришь за поставленный риттбергер. И Сакуса согласился, даже не особо задумываясь о собственной мотивации.

Он начинает с дорожки шагов, но на куплете разгоняется и прыгает четверной риттбергер, затем ойлер и тройной тулуп. Аплодисменты заглушают музыку, а он продолжает.

«Strangers In The Night» слишком коротка для полноценной программы, потому он успевает сделать еще дорожку и пару вращений, но этого неожиданно оказывается достаточно.

Со льда Сакуса уходит победителем.

***

Следующий день после всей эпопеи — понедельник. Сакуса знает, что после соревнований он может пару дней отдохнуть, но он все равно приходит, даже берет с собой коньки.

Первым его присутствие обнаруживает Осаму и ведет к себе в кабинет, прямо вместе с коньками. Сакуса хочет было отказаться, ему еще надо поговорить с Ацуму, на что ему говорят, мол, это вы всегда успеете.

Пока заваривается чайник, они сидят в молчании, Осаму напевает ту же песню, что и Ацуму на тренировках, зато потом начинает диалог первым.

— Знаешь, ты в своем роде тут самый нормальный, поэтому у тебя и не было ни шанса против Ацуму. А вместе с Ацуму вот так, с размаху, в чем-то можно и ошибиться, больше с непривычки, — выдает Осаму, протягивая чашку травяного чая.

— Я, по-твоему, маленькая зареванная девочка, сбежавшая от Ацуму, раз ты пытаешься меня утешать? — хмурится Сакуса.

— Хуже, — с усмешкой говорит он. — Ты спортсмен, который потерпел поражение в важный сезон с тренером, чье мнение для тебя важно, и не прикидывайся, что мнение Ацуму для тебя безразлично.

— И в кого ты такой не в меру проницательный? — вздыхает Сакуса, но чай берет, делает глоток, обжигается.

— Ну, кто-то же должен.

В дверь стучат.

— Это скорее всего Цуму. Могу уступить вам кабинет, если обещаешь не устраивать тут непристойностей.

— Это должен обещать не я.

Стучат настойчивее.

— Эй, что это тут за разговорчики без меня? — раздается из-за двери.

— В общем, ты меня понял, — заключает Осаму и открывает.

Не сказать, что Осаму говорит ему что-то принципиально новое, но да, он его понимает.

Сакуса впихивает Ацуму свою чашку и уходит в раздевалку.

Ацуму ждет его, допивая чай, и когда Сакуса выходит на лед, порывается что-то сказать, но тот его останавливает.

— Включи музыку, я хочу хоть сейчас откатать эту несчастную программу безошибочно. Остальное потом. 

И Ацуму включает.

Сейчас, когда нет ни давления публики, ни опережающего его Акааши, все кажется простым и легким, и Сакуса снова задается вопросом, что пошло не так на национальных, если он все может.

— Это моя вина: тренировать малолеток и тренировать первого номера сборной — все-таки разные вещи. Видимо, еще не дорос. Если хочешь, можешь вернуться в «Итачияму», я спрашивал, они ждут тебя с распростертыми объятиями, — в кои-то веки Ацуму говорит без этих своих горделивых интонаций.

И вот теперь Сакуса чувствует, что настолько сблизился с Осаму, что перенял странную привычку обзывать если не любимого, то уж точно не последнего в своей жизни человека.

— Ты идиот? Я остаюсь здесь, в «Инаризаки». А ты тренируешь меня дальше, как считаешь нужным, со всеми криками, диетами и пробуждениями в шесть утра ради пробежки. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел.

«Какой же ты иногда тупой», — думает Сакуса, подъезжает ближе, берёт за подбородок и целует.

— Похоже, что я жалею?

И это срабатывает: на губах Мии появляется улыбка.

— Тогда подожди, надену коньки, и сделаем разбор ошибок. Оми-кун, пощады не жди.

Сакусу захлестывает чувство, что все идет правильно.

В конце концов, думает он, все это затем, чтобы почти через месяц выйти на международный лед на Чемпионате четырех континентов под объявление:

— Представитель Японии, Сакуса Киёми. 

И ни шагу назад. 


End file.
